


Long Weekend

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronny talks Rose into camping with the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y2jdingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2jdingo/gifts).



> For y2jdingo for the PR Femslash Ficathon. Hope you like it, Sweetie! Special thanks to Ter for the beta!

They get Spencer to drop them off at the edge of the woods. They watch the van drive off, then Mack claps his hands together and grins.. "So, who's path should we take to the campground, guys?"

"Mine and Ty's is the best," says Dax, holding up his map. "We go by the stream and everything!"

"No way," Ronny says, shaking her head. She slings her arm around Rose's shoulders. "Ours goes through the best hiking trails!"

Will snorts, crossing his arms. "I still can't believe you guys won't just let me uses my senses to get us there. We can practically go in a straight line."

"We could just use all three routes," says Ty diplomatically.

"Like a race!" Ronny grins. "Great idea, Ty."

Mack laughs and shoulders both his and Dax's packs onto his back before anyone can stop him. His eyes widen in surprise as the weight drags him backwards and he hits the ground with a yelp. Rose breaks out into giggles, hiding her face into Ronny's shoulder.

Will sighs and shares a long suffering look with Dax as they pull Mack back up. Mack gives them a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I keep forgetting I don't have super strength anymore."

Ronny pats him on the shoulder consolingly. "We'll see you guys at the campsite," she says, taking Rose's hand and tugging her along the trail. Still giggling, Rose waves at the guys as they leave.

Ronny gives her a meaningful look as they amble along. Rose sighs and rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay, so it's not all bad." She pauses to wave away a fly, her nose scrunching up in annoyance. "But there's a lot to be said for a whole weekend indoors with a big bed and nearby restaurants that deliver."

"And I never disagreed with you on that," says Ronny, squeezing Rose's hand. "But we haven't seen the guys in forever."

"Yeah," Rose sighs. "I think I miss that the most about our Ranger days."

They walk along, hand in hand, in companionable silence for a while. Rose suddenly pauses, tugging Ronny to a stop while she leans down. Ronny's about to say something when Rose straightens with a triumphant grin and holds out a small handful of wildflowers to Ronny.

Laughing, Ronny takes them with her free hand and sniffs deeply, enjoying the beautiful fragrance. "My second favourite flower smell," she says, tucking most of them alongside her water bottle. She keeps one out and slips it into Rose's hair. She fusses with it while Rose smiles at her indulgently.

"You always say that when I give you flowers," Rose complains, running her fingers softly over Ronny's smile.

Ronny moves forward slowly, crowding Rose up against a nearby tree. "That's because you're my favourite flower," she says.

Rolling her eyes, Rose slips her hand around the back of Ronny's neck and pulls her closer. "You always say that too," she whispers before kissing Ronny.

Ronny hums contentedly into the kiss, curving her free hand around Rose's waist. They stay like that for a while, trading soft lazy kisses against the tree. Rose's cellphone chirps suddenly, startling them into breaking apart. Rose checks the screen and snorts in amusement. "We lost the race," she tells Ronny. "Dax says you have to get the firewood and I get to assist Will with cooking supper."

"Well, I guess we can't let the guys starve, huh?" says Ronny, leaning in to place a line of kisses along Rose's jaw.

Rose makes a small noise of agreement, nuzzling Ronny's shoulder. They stay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness, before continuing along the path to the campground.

When they get there, Ronny spends a few seconds at high speed to get their tent up then races off into the woods to look for firewood. She's back with a sizeable pile in her arms within about five minutes and starts stacking it up while she watches Rose organize and store the water and food Will doesn't need for supper.

Soon enough, they're all settled around the fire. Ronny sits with Rose between her legs, pressed back against her chest. Rose's plate is full enough that they simply share, Rose alternating bites for herself and holding the fork over her shoulder for Ronny to take a bite. Mack grins at them from across the fire, tilted slightly from Dax resting comfortably against his side. Will's on the right, trying to guard the marshmallows and chocolate from the little tendrils of liquid metal that Ty keeps trying to sneak over to steal the sweet stuff.

Ronny nudges Rose and nods at the ongoing battle. Rose chuckles softly and grins at Dax. "I think we need to teach Ty some ghost stories."

"Ghost stories?" asks Ty, looking up in surprise.

The question settles it and the rest of the team start talking, interrupting each other if someone else knows the story too. They talk for hours, until everyone's yawning around their words and Dax drifts off mid-sentence with a snore.

Ronny smiles at him fondly and jostles Rose gently as she gets up and drags Rose up as well. "We're going to bed, you guys. See you in the morning."

She tugs a yawning Rose into their tent and pushes her towards the sleeping bags while she zips up the flap. She sees Ty and Will cleaning up while Mack carries Dax to their tent. Turning, she pauses to stretch and then takes the pyjamas that Rose holds out to her.

"See," says Ronny smugly, "this was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Rose smiles and slips into the sleeping bag, holding up the end so Ronny can crawl in. She waits for Ronny to zip the bag up and then snuggles up close, resting her head on Ronny's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. "But my point still stands. This isn't exactly the right kind of venue for a marathon with the vibrator."

"Okay," concedes Ronny. "Next weekend, it's just us."

She feels Rose smile against her shoulder blade. "Deal," she says softly, before her breathing slows into sleep.

End.


End file.
